Ha sido un tiempo
by Unchuushi
Summary: Una carta de Bukichi para Shisho-sama


Esta parodia puede confundir. En el manga, Taikobo muere (o sé como, pero sé que es así); de igual forma, también es dicho, en el anime inclusive, que es traicionado por G-sama; Bukichi se refiere en un principio a esto. Por otra parte, Fukki es la fusión entre Outenkun y Taikobo, pero Bukichi se refiere a él y a Bou-chan como dos personas diferentes. Cuando habla del mundo de la conciencia, se refiere a el interior de Fukki. Los Juninnsen (Los Doce Sennin de Kun Lun) reducieron su numero luego de la batalla contra Jyoka, el manga termina, con Taikobo, en su forma Fukki, siendo el líder de los Juninnsen (luego de la muerte de Gyokutei, cosa que hizo mucho mas a Youzen, creo que de Fuegen, entre otros)  
Ha sido un tiempo... Ha sido un tiempo desde la muerte y vida de mi Shishou-sama. Ahora, todos estamos haciendo lo que nos gusta. Cierro mis ojos y los veo volando por el mundo o coleccionando armas o peinándose frente al espejo. Aveces, creo que el estar junto a mi Shishou-sama me quitó partes de mi vida; y quizás sí, pero obtuve otras. Shihou-sama murió, murió por nuestro bien. Murió peleando y traicionado por el mismo G-sama. Pero reencarnó de las cenizas y nosotros lo seguimos nuevamente. Ahora es el líder de los Juninnsen (como Fukki), sigue siendo nuestro Shishou-sama. En las profundidades de un río, un anzuelo inservible es arrojado al agua. Su dueño cierra sus ojos. Es el bello equilibrio entre el bien y el mal. Fukki sonríe. Sus ojeras negras como la noche, cada vez toman más volumen y es porque cada ves es más poderoso. Y sin embargo, no está peleando, como muchos de los suyos... pero es razonable, él siempre fué considerado un rebelde y flojo. Ahora, no hace mas que descansar, mas no tiene otra actividad. De ves en cuando, es visitado por su fiel amigo, quien le cedió el lugar. Se niega a tomar un discípulo, sólo uno pudo obtener ese honor. En otra parte, todos elevan su cabeza para ver al hombre-murciélago que surca los cielos. Es un héroe y según se dice, futuro padre de 130 hijos. Él ha podido dedicarse a lo que gusta. Sabe que mientras se mantenga en movimiento y en actividad, su maestro no se le acercará. Sus delgadas alas, ya casi cinco pares, le están empezando a costar en el manejamiento. Cruzando el sendero, el humo de un cigarrillo baña al cuarto en un aroma agrio. La mujer a su lado, recostada en la cama junto a él, le hace apagar el cigarrillo. Ambos sin ropa, se miran gustosos de sus componías. En el hotel todo es calma, ya no hay tantos clientes como antes, pero mientras haya dinero... Con algo de desgano, el hombre se sienta frente al espejo; de un lado, su cepillo, del otro, un gran y gordo libro de estudio. Finalmente, opta por ninguno de los dos. Tira la cilla hacia atrás y sonríe, se que está recordando a mi Shishou-sama, porque él sonríe así cada vez que lo hace, una mezcla tan rara y única de amor y admiración. Pero entonces, una gran figura atraviesa la puerta, un hombre, alto y muy serio. El estudio ya no es una opción... Una espada. Una katana. Una kunai. Un bella kusarigama. Un sable. Un cuchillo. Nada interesante. El coleccionar armas no es divertido allí. No hay más que armas inútiles, que no se comparan con las suyas. Recorrer la ciudad. Quizás ir al lago... mala idea... Se que él también piensa en mi Shishou-sama, porque con él si conseguía buenas armas. Finalmente, su madre lo llama a cenar. Una oveja. Dos ovejas. Tres ovejas... Un gato. El gran felino, se recuesta en el suelo. Su amo lamenta el ir de Shishou-sama... la pesca es aburrida. Sus ojos no han captado nada interesante. Mil ojos felinos y nada bueno para ver. Compartir el mundo con mi Shishou-sama no es siempre divertido. Su vista se vuelve hacia un extraño ser... profundamente dormido. Falta un mes para que despierte... El tiempo pasará lento. El tiempo no parece pasar más. Hora tras hora y nada para hacer. El ir de Chou a dado fin a los problemas. Él no piensa en mi Shishou-sama, jamás le fué fiel, siempre le tuvo cierto odio. Era de esperar, su señor fué uno de los que más lo odiaron. Siguen las horas... ¿Qué puede hacer un soldado? Un bello trasero femenino es encontrado por unos ojos pícaros. El hombre bien vestido y de buena posición... jamás sintió vergüenza. "Budín-chan!" le grita y sale disparado contra la mujer... pero una feroces manos lo detienen. Su esposa lo ha encontrado. Una niña cruza el lugar hasta sus padres... Descansando a los pies de Fukki, está el fiel Reijuu. Dichoso de conoces las nubes y el agua, la tierra y el mar. Ahora sólo piensa en descansar. Dulces sueños, dice a su amo y cierra los ojos para descansar. Shishou-sama, debe estar, ahora, en el mundo de la conciencia, jugando damas con Outenkun. Ambos se llevan mal y bien. De seguro, aquella mala mujer está a su lado. Esa zorra de mal corazón, que ha conquistado a Outenkun y jugado mal con mi señor. Dulce es el calor del sol. El canto de los pájaros... Y el viento golpeando mi rostro. A usted, mi Shishou-sama, Bou-chan. Que sepa, no lo hemos olvidado. Recuerde nuestra fidelidad. Finalmente me despido. Que descanse en paz 


End file.
